


(oh baby, baby) we better slow it down

by ephers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyamory, Reunion, Smut, SuperM - Freeform, Threesome, everyone is baby, jaehyun is baby, some feelings, taeyong is baby, that ldr reunion smut no one asked for, the term baby is overused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/pseuds/ephers
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun making love to Taeyong for the first time after months of SuperM promotion.Basically the LDR reunion quick-and-dirty threesome no one asked for.





	(oh baby, baby) we better slow it down

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed warnings.

Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Taeyong, impaled on Johnny's hard cock, sobbing loudly as their hyung fucked him from behind. Johnny’s elbows were hooked under his knees, hips snapping harshly, just the way Taeyong begged for it. Taeyong’s cock was red and hard, bouncing wildly against his flat stomach as the thrusts jostled his body. 

Jaehyun hadn’t seen them like this for months, and his heart twisted with leftover longing, nights (and days) when Johnny and he had to content themselves with seeing Taeyong through their phone or laptop screen, not being able to touch, to comfort Taeyong when their boyfriend seemed wrecked with exhaustion and bone-deep longing. 

(Those nights, Jaehyun climbed into Johnny’s bed and tried not to cry because he knew Taeyong would feel bad about making him sad.)

Taeyong had been gone for two months—the longest consecutive weeks of promotion he’s been since he was recruited for SuperM. The few (very few, because SuperM members elected to live in one dormitory and consequently had little to no privacy) times they were able to get off together through video paled in comparison to tasting Taeyong’s skin, leaving teeth marks on his shoulders, bruises on his hips, parts that would never be exposed to the world.

Taeyong writhed and whined, hands grasping blindly at the air. Jaehyun immediately cupped his cheeks, shushing him with gentle murmurs. They had time. Taeyong would be in Korea for the whole week. They had activities and events to attend, but Taeyong’s nights would be theirs, and Jaehyun planned on keeping him in bed as much as possible. Taeyong wound his elbows around Jaehyun's neck and pulled him closer for filthy kisses that were more teeth than anything. When Jaehyun closed his eyes, he could taste Johnny, bitter and comforting, in Taeyong’s tongue. 

Johnny grunted and picked up the pace, pressing his forehead on Taeyong’s nape. Jaehyun knew he was not unaffected by Taeyong being half a world away, despite the strong front he put for Jaehyun. Jaehyun could feel it on the nights they made love to each other—Taeyong wasn’t so petty that he’d ask his two boyfriends to abstain without him in the picture—how sex became an act of comforting each other against Taeyong’s absence. 

"J-Johnny," Taeyong stuttered, fingers lacing tightly with Jaehyun's as if he needed to be anchored. His moans grew louder, more urgent. “Johnny, m’close—” 

"Come, baby," Johnny growled in his ear, dark and low. He snapped his hips up, almost viciously, and Taeyong came with a broken wail, come spurting from his cock onto his stomach and Jaehyun’s. It was still one of the hottest things Jaehyun had ever seen. 

Johnny fucked into him three more times, wrenching a squeak from Taeyong each time, before he stiffened and came into the younger with a harsh exhale. Jaehyun watched, mesmerized, knew the intimate feeling of having his insides drenched by Johnny's come (and Johnny always came a lot). He swallowed.

After a breathless moment, Johnny gently let Taeyong’s legs down. Taeyong tilted forward and rested his forehead on Jaehyun's chest with a soft whine. Jaehyun smiled, flooded with affection. He pressed a kiss on the crown of Taeyong’s head. 

"Let's get you cleaned up, and tucked in, hyung." he murmured.

Taeyong lifted his head and blinked at him blearily.

“But you haven't fucked me, Jaehyunnie."

Jaehyun blinked back. "But you just..."

Taeyong made a whiny noise and clambered onto his lap, pointy elbows and all. Jaehyun's arms automatically wrapped around his waist, trying to balance the shifting weight. He looked at Johnny from over Taeyong's shoulder, helpless, and found the oldest smiling, wry and fond at the same time.

"The baby demands it." 

Jaehyun snorted. "I thought I'm the baby."

"Nope. I'm the baby today," Taeyong said, nosing Jaehyun’s collarbone like an overgrown cat. "I’m the baby all week. So you have to listen to me."

"Don't think that's how it works, Yongie," Johnny hummed, running his fingers on Taeyong's hair, untangling the sweat-damp locks. 

“Don't care.”

They spent the next five minutes exchanging sloppy kisses and low murmurs, relearning the shapes of each other's bodies, somehow familiar and strange at the same time.

("You've got abs," Johnny observed, pressing his fingers on the planes of Taeyong's stomach.

"We have a program," Taeyong wiggled, ticklish, "It's called _‘Baekhyun-hyung you're a lazy ass, please work out with us’_.") Taeyong was more toned and even skinnier, if that was possible.

“Are you eating well, hyung?" Jaehyun worried, running his fingers on Taeyong’s sides, as if he didn’t ask the same question every week.

"I eat," Taeyong hummed, rubbing his forehead against Jaehyun's, as if trying to smooth away his frown. "I miss your cooking. Will you guys cook with me later?"

Jaehyun nodded, catching Johnny's eyes over Taeyong's shoulder. They were definitely cooking together later. As Taeyong caught up on sleep.

Taeyong grew restless after a while and started rustling against Jaehyun, the tip of his half-hard cock rubbing up and catching against Jaehyun's sternum. "Jaehyun," he whined, clinging on Jaehyun with both arms around his neck. "_Jaehyunnie,_ I want your cock, please fuck me." 

Jaehyun was hard again in seconds. His eyes darted towards the far end of their bed, where the lube bottle was buried somewhere under the blankets. “Hyung, do you need…”

“No,” Taeyong’s grin was lewd, “Still wet from Daddy’s dick.”

“Oh God,” Jaehyun’s distressed words were drowned out by Taeyong’s cackles. His ears felt like they were burning, a response he hadn’t managed to control every time he heard Taeyong say _that_ word. 

“Jesus, Yongie. Don’t say things like that out of nowhere.” 

“Oh, shush,” Taeyong craned his neck backward and rubbed his cheek against Johnny’s palm. “You love it.”

“I do,” Johnny’s smile was breezy, unbothered, “but our baby here has to be eased in.”

“Can we just—” Jaehyun squeaked, trailed off. He didn’t know how to end his question. 

Johnny took pity on him and nudged Taeyong towards Jaehyun. Together, they lifted Taeyong's pliant body and lowered him gently on Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun hissed, eyes fluttering shut. The slide was smooth and easy. Taeyong was almost unbearably hot around him, and he could feel the wet of Johnny's come in his hyung. It made his head spin. 

"Feels good, baby?" Johnny dropped a peck on Taeyong's shoulder. 

"Feels good, Daddy," Taeyong moaned, shuddering, "baby fills me up so well, feels so nice inside me." 

Jaehyun flushed crimson, heat suffusing his stomach.

"Good boy," Johnny grinned and brushed Jaehyun's hair away from his forehead. "Baby's been craving this. He's got nothing but his own hands around his cock for months now."

"Hyung!" Jaehyun protested, blushing.

"Yeah?" Taeyong said against his ear, teeth catching on the earlobe. "Baby's been good, hmm? Been so patient, what a good boy." 

Jaehyun's cock jumped inside Taeyong, eliciting a loud, gleeful moan from the older man. Jaehyun wanted to whine. His nerve endings felt like live-wire. It didn’t matter how often they did this, how often they doled the same praises—they never failed to make him weak. 

"Fuck me, baby," Taeyong whispered, sticky and sweet. Jaehyun's hips stuttered into action before his brain caught up with the command. 

The pace was slow, careful, at first, as always, a reflection of his initial hesitance, his reluctance to take.

Jaehyun was the third person joining a two-year-strong relationship, and he came with his own insecurities. Even a year in, after he'd learned the dips and crevices of his partners' bodies, the way Taeyong liked a bit of pain, the way Johnny loved holding them up when he fucked them, tethered to nothing but Johnny's strength (and how Jaehyun loved how it made him feel small and helpless) — even after the long discussions and emotional reassurances, Jaehyun was still afraid of making mistakes.

Taeyong and Johnny moved around each other seamlessly, understood each other's thoughts with a single glance, with the familiarity of old friends who were attuned to each other's heartbeat. Jaehyun was their third, their younger brother, who didn't start on equal footing. 

He liked it, for the most part, being taken care of and babied, but there was always that little voice that urged him to be perfect, to be flawless, so there was no reason for them to leave and take back their love and affection. 

Jaehyun didn’t think he knew how to live without them anymore.

Johnny must've seen this in his eyes. Jaehyun had no idea how, but then probably he shouldn't even wonder. Johnny was one of the most perceptive people he knew. He cupped the back of Jaehyun's neck with a warm hand and squeezed gently, grounding him, bringing Jaehyun out of his muddled thoughts.

(That was another thing that Johnny and Taeyong shared, instinctively knew how to do: calming Jaehyun down and drowning out the doubt.)

Jaehyun gave him a small, shaky smile. He didn’t think it worked because Johnny pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. 

"Doing well, baby," he murmured, "Wanna go harder? Let's show Yongie how much we miss him, mm?"

Taeyong whined in agreement.

Spurred by their encouragement, Jaehyun started thrusting harder, punching out a series of mewls from the man in his lap. Taeyong tried to help, shifting his hips minutely, but he was obviously fucked out and tired because his legs kept slipping open around Jaehyun's waist. 

"Johnny, please, I need—"

With a knowing smile, Johnny leaned forward and put his hands on Taeyong's waist, pushing him against Jaehyun's chest, bracketing Taeyong with skin and body heat. It was Taeyong's favorite position, being surrounded on all sides by his lovers.

And then, with his huge hands, Johnny started bouncing Taeyong’s waist up and down, meeting Jaehyun's hips with force, practically impaling him on Jaehyun’s cock. Taeyong’s sobs sounded like they were wrenched from the depths of his chest.

"There! There, please!" Taeyong wailed. His fingers clawed at Jaehyun's shoulders, back arched against Johnny's chest, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, mouth open wide and red and so obscene, Jaehyun could barely stand it. Jaehyun's eyes stung with sweat, but he didn’t want to close them for fear of missing the sight. Taeyong looked wrecked, red cock bouncing against his tummy and Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun wanted to wrap his fingers around it and pump him to completion, give him more pleasure than his body could take, but he and Johnny knew better than to touch—not unless Taeyong asked for it. They knew Taeyong liked to be so overstimulated that it hurt, that he cried a little, that he liked to come twice, three times untouched.

So Jaehyun kept the angle and snapped his hips faster, chasing his own peak.

"Baby," Taeyong called. Jaehyun's eyes darted back to him. "Baby, are- are you close, _ oh _-"

Taeyong's eyes were glassy, lips gnawed red and a ruddy flush on his cheeks and chest. Jaehyun felt the coil of heat in his stomach tightening.

"You first," Jaehyun bit out, driving his hips harder, faster, wanting nothing to see and hear Taeyong crying in pleasure.

"Johnny! Daddy!” Taeyong's voice cracked, rising in volume (Jaehyun briefly thanked the universe that their members knew to vacate the dorms on Taeyong's first and last night in Korea). "Daddy, I can't- please! _ Please _!" Taeyong was crying real tears now. It was a lovely, lovely sight. 

"Go ahead, you both," Johnny murmured.

Jaehyun watched as Taeyong screamed, thrashing violently in his laps as his cock spurted out almost-clear liquid, sobbing and curling into himself, contracting around Jaehyun's cock like a screw, so tight that Jaehyun's release was practically dragged out of him by force. He cried out wordlessly as he came inside Taeyong, heat washing through his body, electricity running in his veins.

He came through to gentle fingers on his nape.

Blinking away the aftershocks, he looked up hazily to see Taeyong passed out on Johnny's shoulder. He looked at Johnny, worried, but the older man just smiled in reassurance. 

"Fast asleep." He said with a low voice, "Must be too tired."

Taeyong had foregone sleep after their final showcase in Canada, choosing to fly back to Seoul right after the show so he could have one extra night with his boyfriends. Jaehyun smiled, helplessly fond, awash with affection for their hard-working leader.

It felt like a lifetime until he was able to unlock his limbs, pulling out of Taeyong as slowly and as gently as he could. Taeyong mumbled in his sleep, shifting to find a cozier position in Johnny’s arms.

"I think we'll have to sleep in your - or my room." Johnny remarked.

Jaehyun blushed as he saw the wreck they've made of Taeyong's sheets. They've forgotten the towels in the rush to get each other naked. 

"I'll take him to my room and clean up, then I'll come back for you, ok?"

"Hyung, I'm fine, I can—"

"Jaehyunnie." Johnny put a hand on his shoulder. "Take a rest. I'll come back for you."

It was almost like his muscles were keyed in to Johnny’s orders, because Jaehyun immediately felt exhaustion and sleepiness washing over him. In all fairness, he slept fitfully last night, too excited and anxious over Taeyong's return. He nodded obediently and leaned backward, sighing when his back touched the soft pillow behind him. He must've drifted off because before he knew it, he was clean and dressed. Johnny was tucking him in beside Taeyong under the blankets, in a bed that smelled faintly like Johnny's rosewood and cedar cologne. Taeyong snuffled and curled closer into Jaehyun's warmth. Jaehyun sleepily played with Taeyong's dry-bleached hair.

He felt the bed dip behind him, a warm kiss pressed on his temple. "Hyung?" He murmured, Johnny's wonderful warmth stretching out against his back. 

"Sleep. I’m just texting Taeil-hyung to say that the coast is clear." 

Jaehyun smiled and rested his weight against Johnny's chest.

"Love you." he said, before finally succumbing to sleep.

//end

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, thanks for making it this far. I think this is the Johnjaeyong dynamics I've always wanted to write. I'm quite happy about how it turned out.
> 
> Would love it if you could tell me what you think! Kudos are appreciated as well :))) Otherwise, hmu @ my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ephersy) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ephers) ♥


End file.
